The present invention relates to a computer and, more particularly, to a translating circuit for a computer.
Recently, many kinds of computers have been proposed which include a programmable electronic calculator, a personal computer, and a pocket computer. In these computers, a read/write memory (RAM) or a read-only memory (ROM) module is utilized to store the programs executed by the computer. Any program can contain a plurality of commands. Between a computers having a common command architecture, the same program can therefore be utilized without any program amendment.
Even if the common command architecture is used, however, it may be possible for one or more specific commands to be different, so that entirely different control of the computer is carried out. Such commands must be amended to enable use of the program with another computer, in order to perform the same control with the program. Normally, such program amendment is troublesome.
For example, one computer "A" and the other computer "B" are provided. The computer "A" performs a group of commands referred to as "a" in which a command of "PRINT" instructs the computer to display information. When a printer is connected to the computer "A", the command of "PRINT" instructs the computer to print out the information. The computer "B" performs another group of commands referred to a "b" in which the command of "PRINT" instructs the computer to display information and another command of "LPRINT" instructs the computer to print out the information.
Even when the program containing the commands "a" is applied to the computer "B", the program execution cannot be expected because the input of the command of "PRINT" cannot define either the display command or the print-out command, even referring to the program.